


Take It Back

by heretherebemonsters



Series: Building by Design [7]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Drama & Romance, Kissing, M/M, Moving On, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretherebemonsters/pseuds/heretherebemonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will contacts Sebastian. Sebastian and Claude make their relationship official.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Back

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing you recognize.

Sebastian awoke the following morning to a text message from none other than Will Spears.

_Sebastian, I need your ring. When can we meet up? ___

Sebastian stared at his phone with bleary eyes, propped up on one elbow in his bed. Kali was still curled on the other empty pillow but his lazy stirrings of movements had roused her enough to open her eyes and raise her head a bit to gaze at her master curiously.

Sebastian was trying to process the words he was looking at. He had honestly forgotten all about Will and Ronnie's impending wedding and the squabble he'd had with his ex over his engagement ring. Several weeks had passed with no word from Will and Sebastian had wondered on one occasion if the other man had simply forgotten about the whole thing. Sebastian had then proceeded to forget about it, too. It seemed that he had been incorrect, after all.

Sebastian sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose tiredly. He really didn't want to deal with this but he also knew that dealing with it was the only way to make it go away, once and for all. He tapped out a brief reply.

_Are you free later today? ___

He hit send and then slumped back down in bed, half rolling over to greet Kali and scratch behind her ears as he waited for Will's reply. A minute later, his phone buzzed.

_Yes, actually. ___

The brief message spoke volumes to Sebastian about Will's surprise. No doubt his ex had expected some pushback on the issue, if Sebastian's reaction from the last time they'd talked was any indication. Sebastian had the unexpected but pleasant feeling that by not playing into Will's expectations, he had suddenly won the upper hand in the situation. He was now free to call the shots.

_Why don't you come by my place to pick it up? Say, four this afternoon? ___

Sebastian allowed himself a brief moment of grim amusement. Claude was coming over at the three. There was a longer pause this time before Will's reply came in. No doubt he was trying to get a handle on the situation.

_Alright, that sounds fine. I'll see you later. ___

Sebastian put his phone aside with a sigh and slid back under the covers, intent on laying there, warm and comfortable, for a little while longer.

++++

Sebastian greeted Claude at the door that afternoon with a smile. The man was on time, as always; it was exactly three o'clock.

“Hey, babe.” Claude's smile was wide and genuine, his golden eyes twinkling with delight behind his glasses when he caught sight of Sebastian in the doorway.

Sebastian's cheeks heated, inevitably, as they always seemed to whenever Claude was affectionate with him. “Hey.”

A moment later, Claude was within arm's reach and Sebastian found himself being swept into a tight embrace. He was drawn close to Claude's broad chest and his arms automatically came up to loop around the taller man's neck. Their lips met at the same instant, Sebastian's eyes sliding closed as he leaned into it.

Sebastian hadn't even thought about the events of their parting the previous night, hadn't had the chance to be embarrassed about it yet. But now, in the midst of a very satisfying, very rousing kiss, it all came flooding back to him, deepening the flush on his cheeks. He couldn't believe he'd been so forward with Claude, all but plainly asking for Claude to come to bed with him. Claude had been very courteous and gentlemanly about it and Sebastian hoped the other man didn't think any less of him for it. Though if the way Claude was kissing him now was any indication, he shouldn't worry about such things. Still, Sebastian couldn't help but be somewhat embarrassed. His face was flaming hot when Claude pulled away from their liplock to gasp in air, and released him. Sebastian stepped back hastily, putting some distance between them. Claude gave him a quizzical look.

“Is everything alright, babe?” he asked, his thin brows pulling together in concern. “What's wrong?”

Sebastian shook his head, unable to meet Claude's eyes. He wasn't quite ready to broach the topic of his behavior last night and the ensuing exchange so he grasped onto the other looming subject that he needed to bring up anyway.

“I got a message from Will this morning.”

Immediately, Claude's face darkened and a flinty gleam appeared in his eyes. “Oh? And what did he want?” Claude's smooth voice was deceptively calm.

“He said that he needs my ring now.” Sebastian paused, biting at his lower lip. “Can we go inside?” He had a sudden urge to hold Kali and stroke her silky black fur and let the methodical nature of the action calm his tangled emotions.

Claude nodded and gestured back through the doorway. “Of course. After you.”

They went inside, Claude closing the door and then toeing off his shoes in the entryway as Sebastian went on ahead into the living room, where he found Kali curled on the ottoman. She meowed at him softly as he approached but made no protest as he scooped her up and moved to sit on the couch with her cradled in his arms. Claude came into the room a moment later and settled near Sebastian.

“So what exactly did he say?” Claude asked quietly, his sharp golden gaze fixed on his companion, no doubt watching for signs of distress. Sebastian felt a niggling sense of guilt for that, for the fact that Claude felt that he had to be so watchful.

“Nothing much,” Sebastian replied softly as he stroked Kali's spine. “I had honestly forgotten all about it till this morning.”

Claude made a non-committal sound somewhere in his throat and the flash in his eyes told Sebastian that he certainly hadn't forgotten. In fact, it had likely never been far from his mind.

Sebastian continued. “I told him to come over here at four to get it from me.”

Claude's eyebrows raised in surprise. “I thought you didn't want to give up the ring.” The sentence was phrased somewhere between a statement and a question.

Sebastian shrugged delicately. “I'm to the point now that I just want all of this to be over and done with, you know? The easiest way to do that is to give Will what he wants.” A rueful smile curled Sebastian's lips as he said, “I know it surprised him that I didn't fight him on it. He was expecting that.”

Claude's expression said rather plainly that he had been expecting it too. Sebastian felt a twinge of mortification: was he really that dramatic? He sighed and admitted, “I probably shouldn't have made such a big deal out of it the first time. It's just a ring, after all.”

Claude frowned. “Well it may be 'just a ring' but it meant more than that to you, Sebastian. And it was a pretty shitty thing of him to ask of you.”

“Yeah, I know.” Sebastian concentrated on petting Kali for a few moments and silence hung in the room. He was having a hard time gauging Claude's thoughts on the matter. On one hand, he seemed a tad relieved that Will would no longer have this one thing to hold over Sebastian and what it meant for his and Sebastian's future that Sebastian was willing to let go of the one object that had meant more to him than any other. On the other hand however, Claude seemed almost offended that Sebastian wasn't putting up a fight, as if he thought he shouldn't give up so easily. Finally, he asked, “What are you thinking?”

Claude shrugged almost helplessly. “Honestly, I'm not sure. Part of me is happy that Will won't be a part of your life anymore, in any capacity. But another part of me hates to see you give up on something you obviously felt strongly about.”

Sebastian looked up and offered Claude a small smile. “I don't know that I'm giving up, so to speak. I'm picking my battles. This isn't one I can win. And why should I want to, really? I'm not with Will anymore and have no interest in getting him back. I have you now, so why hang onto the past? That's a chapter of my life better left closed.” Sebastian blushed a bit as the words tumbled out, realizing that he was implying that he and Claude had a future together, that he even thought such a thing was possible. But he didn't regret the words and he wouldn't take them back.

Claude, for his part, looked suitably surprised and then pleased. The meaning behind Sebastian's statement had not escaped him. “If that's really how you feel, Sebastian, then I will support your decision.” He paused and Sebastian's gaze was caught by the minute flexing of Claude's long fingers where they rested against his knees. “I'll tolerate his presence only until he disrespects you. Fair warning.”

Sebastian nodded, a tad wide-eyed. The thought of someone standing up for him so vehemently was flattering, admittedly. It wasn't something he was used to. Grell was the only other person who had defended him without hesitation, jumping in in those times that Sebastian was too good-natured to get nasty with someone on his own account.

He opened his mouth to say something about it when the doorbell rang, startling them both as well as Kali. Sebastian glanced at the clock. It was only three-thirty but it would be just like Will to arrive early, or late, depending on whichever suited his fancy, in a bid to regain some of the control he'd lost this morning. Sebastian sighed, transferring Kali from his lap onto the cushion beside him and pushing up from the couch.

“He's early,” Claude commented, standing too.

Sebastian chuckled without humor. “That's Will. He's such a control freak that he probably only showed up this early to throw me off. He always does like to keep people on their toes.”

They moved to the entryway where Sebastian paused, taking up the small black velvet box sitting innocuously on the table near the door. He'd set it there several hours ago in preparation for this moment. He took a few seconds to simply hold the box in his palm, gazing at it but not opening it. He'd already said his goodbyes to the ring within and had no desire to look at it again. Still he was well aware that he was shedding off his past with this one symbolic act and that took a few moments to process. Sebastian could feel Claude's steadying presence just behind him and was silently grateful for it. With a deep breath, Sebastian's fingers closed around the little box and he stepped forward to open the door.

Will Spears was standing on the stoop, all long familiar lines and close cropped black hair swept back from his face in his typical severe style. His tall, slender form was more familiar to Sebastian's eyes than he would have liked, despite the fact that they had not seen each other in months, not since just after their official breakup, when Sebastian had gone by Will's apartment to retrieve the last of his things. He swung glittering green eyes over as the door opened, instantly locking onto Sebastian's face. They too were familiar behind his rectangular glasses. Sebastian had to remember to breathe as a million different emotions surfaced; he hadn't anticipated that seeing Will would be this hard.

“William.” Sebastian was gratified that at least his voice came out steady when he spoke.

Will nodded. “Hello, Sebastian.” His eyes swept up and down Sebastian's body appraisingly. “You're looking well.”

Sebastian bristled slightly at the comment, knowing very well that Will didn't mean it entirely as a compliment. He hadn't missed the surprise in that gaze. What had he been expecting? For Sebastian to be sickly and disgusting, falling apart at the seams without him? There was a prickle of satisfaction at not meeting such low expectations, of having soared far beyond them, of not giving his ex that satisfaction. “Thank you.” He held out his hand, the ring box proffered on an open palm. “Here. Take it.”

Will's gaze lingered on Sebastian's face a moment longer before he reached out. His fingers hesitated a few inches away from the little box. “Are you certain about this, Sebastian?” he asked once more, as if in disbelief that he was still not being met with any sort of resistance.

Sebastian huffed impatiently. “Yes, I said as much, didn't I? Besides, you made it rather clear that I didn't have much choice in the matter.” He thrust his hand out further toward Will. “Just take it.”

There was another long moment before Will snatched the ring box from Sebastian's possession. His face was unreadable, as if he wasn't sure how to feel in this unprecedented situation. Sebastian, at least, could relate to that. “Thank you,” Will said quietly, tucking the box away in his pocket. 

Sebastian nodded briefly. “Is there anything else? If not, I’d like to be left to my afternoon with my boyfriend.” The word just slipped out before Sebastian could think about it, rolling off his tongue as smoothly as silk. It felt so natural to refer to Claude that way, though this was the first time he’d voiced it. He hadn’t even really thought about such a thing, honestly. He tensed momentarily, wondering if Claude would take offense or deny it, but only a moment later he relaxed when he felt Claude’s presence move closer behind him and his large hand come down on Sebastian’s shoulder, squeezing lightly. An affirmation, a reassurance. 

Will’s reaction was immediately gratifying. Sebastian wasn’t sure if his ex simply hadn’t noticed Claude or if he’d immediately mentally dismissed him, not thinking of the possibility that he could be more than just Sebastian’s friend, but Will’s eyes widened almost comically just for a moment and he managed to look more surprised than Sebastian had ever seen him. “O-of course,” he stammered. Sebastian felt the sudden urge to laugh. Stammering was very uncharacteristic of Will Spears.

Sebastian offered Will an amiable smile, dredged up from deep within his reserves of patience and goodwill. “Give my best to Ronald, would you?”

Will nodded. “Yeah. I will.” He paused for a moment and then his features seemed to smooth over, falling back into their normal state of flat placidity, as if he had come to terms with something. Likely the reality that Sebastian was moving on, finally, just as he had. When Will spoke again, his voice was steady and unaffected. “Thank you again, Sebastian. Take care.”

“You, too.” Sebastian still couldn’t find it in himself to wish any real ill will on the man he had once loved so deeply.

Will turned to leave and Sebastian and Claude continued to stand in the open doorway, watching him go. After a moment Claude commented, “Well that went rather better than I expected.”

“Mmm, yes,” Sebastian agreed. “Although why would Will kick up a fuss? I was giving him what he wanted, after all.”

“He seemed surprised that you’re moving on,” Claude said, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

Sebastian sighed. “Yes. Will was always the jealous type. It would be just like him to move on himself but still expect or even wish me to stay hung up on him.” Sebastian turned to look up at Claude as the corner of his mouth turned up in a smile. “It was satisfying to see his reaction when I mentioned having a boyfriend.” He stopped and looked away, suddenly blushing. “I’m sorry to have just blurted that out, by the way.”

Claude chuckled quietly, reaching out and hooking a gentle knuckle under Sebastian’s chin, turning Sebastian to face him. “Don’t say you’re sorry. Please. I don’t mind one bit.” Claude’s lips curved into a wide smile. “”I’m honored to be your boyfriend, Sebastian Michaelis.”

Sebastian flushed in delight and returned Claude’s smile easily. “Likewise.” And with that, he leaned into the taller man and stretched up just enough for their lips to meet in a tender kiss that Will Spears plainly saw as he drove away.


End file.
